


Come here (and fulfill my needs!)

by Callyeolname



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Both of them are mafias, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Just got lazy to write the whole story, Kyungsoo is needy, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, but not really, started off with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callyeolname/pseuds/Callyeolname
Summary: Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are rivals, other needs to be better than the other. Basically everyone in the mafia world knows they hate each other, but they don't really know what actually happen behind close doors.It's basically a love-hate relationship but not really.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Come here (and fulfill my needs!)

"What the hell took you so long!?" Kyungsoo hissed under his breath, voice as low as possible while looking at the tall mafia leader in front of him.

Chanyeol only smile in returned at the younger boy's small outburst, feeling warmth all over his body. He yelped when he was forcely pulled inside. "Nice to see you too" Chanyeol smirked at his lover.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the latter, as he started to feel frustrated again. He'd been feeling like that for the past couple of weeks and it kills him inside from the thought that he couldn't see Chanyeol any time soon; but now that the boy is right in front of him, he doesn't want to waste any time anymore. Without any words, Kyungsoo pulled the older towards his velvet duvet bed.

"Someone's needy" Chanyeol teased as he took a seat on the king size bed. He licked his bottom lip as he looked at the smaller up and down, drinking his figure up. 

Kyungsoo's face felt unbelieveably hot when he noticed the other was checking him out, "stop looking at me, like that" He muttered out and strandled Chanyeol's hips. Hands on the other's shoulders.

The atmosphere suddenly became still, any other noise that surround them fall deaf to their ears. Both of them looked at each other, examinning each other's features like they never had before.

Kyungsoo put his hands behind Chanyeol's neck with both thumbs caressing his sideburns. Both of them didn't say anything to break the comfortable silence.

The younger mafia pulled his lover in a swift motion, attaching their lips together which the other quickly responded by kissing back. Larger hands, held Kyungsoo by the waist as the other held his neck.

Teeth clashing into one another, their saliva getting mixed up. There were no fireworks like how the movies described it nor how the poet wrote in his poem. It was mostly their emotions spilling into one another, telling themselves how they miss each other's presence. How lusts started to cloud their mind and started to drive them crazy for the past few months.

Kyungsoo frowned and bit the bottom of Chanyeol's lip, drawing blood out of it. He pulled gently at the meat before letting go. Forehead on against each other, his eyes closed as their breath fanning each other's faces.

Chanyeol licked his lip, tasting the metallic taste of a liquid before reconnecting their lips once again.

Chanyeol let out a low groan when the younger man started to grind on his crotch. Hands resting on both sides of Kyungsoo's hips, he slowly followed the rhythm of his hips.

He slowly brought his hands up into Kyungsoo's shirt, feeling the smooth skin against his' as his fingers teasing with his lover's nipples. Squeezing the buds teasingly and would occasionally flicked it. 

Kyungsoo moaned at the sensation, as his pants started to feel tighter and his boxer started to soaked with his precum. He huffed in the kiss as he started to grind faster against Chanyeol’s crotch to create more friction between them.

Chanyeol broke the kiss, hands held onto Kyungsoo's side tightly as he breathed out. His head rested on soo's shoulder.

Kyungsoo on the other hand was starting to sweat, his hips grinded slower as a whine escaped his lips "Fuck me" was all he muttered.

Chanyeol lifted him up by the thighs before turning around and threw him on his bed, switching their position. He was now on his back, looking vulnerable and submissive, just like how Chanyeol wanted.

Chanyeol carefully put his knees on the bed, beside Kyungsoo's hips before trapping the smaller man by putting both of his hands right beside his head. Both of them just smiled at each other. Kyungsoo let out a small giggle.

The latter suddenly pulled his lover by the shirt and attached their lips again. He would never get enough of tasting Chanyeol's lips.

"Undress" He demanded just as he broke the kiss.

Chanyeol chuckled at the younger before he got off the bed and started to strip all of his clothes and discard them on the floor which left him nothing but a boxer on.

Kyungsoo whimpered when he saw Chanyeol's bulging tight shorts. He brought his head back as a grunt left his lips, feeling aroused by the second.

"You're so sexy when you're all hot and bothered" Chanyeol growled, fumbling with the younger's pants and pulled it down and unintentionally pulled down his boxer as well.

A choked moan left Kyungsoo's lips when his cock sprung out of his boxer as the cold and breezy air hits the tip of his cock.

"All needy and ready, just for me"

Kyungsoo jerked up when Chanyeol's cold and huge hand made contact with his cock. Making him let out a desperate whine. He looked up to make eye contact with the taller man only to be met with a smirk.

Kyungsoo closed his thighs together and squirmed when Chanyeol hovered over him.

"Chan–" he bit his bottom lip when Chanyeol played with his slit teasingly, letting precum out. "Hyung– shit" He rasped out, moving his head to the side, an attempt to cover his face.

"Soo, you're so pretty" Chanyeol bit the other boy's earlobe, letting his breath hit Kyungsoo's neck. Hands started to stroke the younger's shaft painfully slow. 

Kyungsoo jerked his hips up, trying to get as much as he can but Chanyeol just laughed at the poor attempt. "How's it hanging, princess?" He teased.

Kyungsoo could only reply by rolling his eyes. "Less talking, more fucking" Kyungsoo frowned as he huffed out a frustrated sigh.

He had been waiting for this for too long. Missing his lover's touch on him, missing seeing that stupid charming smirk. Wish he could show off to everyone that he's happily taken by the man in front of him.

"How do you want this, baby?" Chanyeol purred in his ears, hands slowly made its way to Kyungsoo's shirt collar and he ripped his shirt apart. The younger arched his back off the bed, pursed his lips to a thin line as Chanyeol continuously to pepper his neck with kisses.

"Hmm, slow or rough?"

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out when he felt the back of his ear being sucked. Tingles ran down his spine as his mouth went agape. He was too focused on Chanyeol sucking on the sensitive spot on his neck rather than answering his questions to fulfill his own needs. 

"Babe, I'm asking a question" 

"Rough!" Kyungsoo clasped his hand on his mouth, feeling his face heated up by the sudden outburst. They didn't hear it, right? His self-conscious thoughts were disturbed when a certain tall guy was laughing at him. If he wasn't too aroused or horny, he would slap that shit eating grin off of his boyfriend's face.

"Shut up" He hit the taller's chest. Kyungsoo's body jerked when he felt the tip of Chanyeol's cock slide past his rim, unannounced. He took in a sharp breath when he could feel Chanyeol slowly pushing in deeper into him until the latter bottom out. "Shit" was all he could mutter when Chanyeol was balls deep in him, unmoved, letting him adjust to his size. "Holy shit, I forgot how big you were," He said, mouth hanging wide open.

Just by that small compliment already boosting Chanyeol's ego up. He just smiled down on the younger as he pulled his hips backwards, leaving the tip inside of Kyungsoo before harshly slamming back in, making their skin slapped against each other, creating an echo throughout the room. He looked at the younger's face to see if there's any discomfort showing; but when he noticed there's not, he continued to do his previous action.

He started to pick up the pace when Kyungsoo started to writhe under him, skin slapping started to get louder as the bed started to creak, the headboard hitting the wall.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kyungsoo cursed, mind started to get cloudy from the euphoric feelings he's been craving for so long. He yelped when Chanyeol suddenly lifted his right leg upwards and rested it on his broad shoulder. Before Kyungsoo could wrap his head around what was going on, Chanyeol immediately slammed back inside of him, hitting his prostate, dead on.

He screamed in pleasure, pulling his head back as his eyes rolled back, mouth finding no where near to close as his lover continued to piston into him. A warm and familiar feeling started to coil in his bladder, feeling like he was close to released. "Am close— 'M close" He managed to moan out.

He was dumb fucked. His brain is fucked. He felt like slipping into an abyss of pleasure. His head was clouded with incoherent thoughts, his vision started to get hazy, eyes getting droopy.

Chanyeol suddenly pulled out of him, which resulted in him to whine at the sudden feeling of emptiness inside him. He looked at his lover to protest but only to be lifted and spun around, so he was on all fours.

Without warning, he was pushed onto the bed, ass up. Chanyeol then plunged back into him, hitting his sweet spot, making electricity run down his spine. He screamed as drool started to stain on his bed and chin, "there, yeollie, please–" He gasped out.

"AH!" 

Chanyeol pushed his head further into the bed, suffocating him even more "Try to keep quiet. We don’t want to get caught." He whispered. Kyungsoo nodded in response but his mind was too focused on Chanyeol sliding in and out of him. How his cock rubbed deliciously against his walls, hitting his sensitive buds.

"Baby, I'm close" Kyungsoo cried out, his high about to come to an end. He whined when Chanyeol started to stroke him, with his pace.

"Go ahead baby, cum for me" Was all it takes for Kyungsoo to cum. He screamed his lover's name with a satisfied smile on his face, his cum shoots out, splattering on his stomach and bed.

Chanyeol's thrust started to get sloppier by the second. Knowing that he was close, Kyungsoo leaned back, helping his lover to finish "Fill me" He bit his bottom lip.

Chanyeol held Kyungsoo by the waist as he stopped thrusting, balls deep inside of the latter as he milked himself into his petite lover.

Soon enough, he collapsed on the bed, right beside Kyungsoo before he back hugged the other "Let's clean up tomorrow'" he muttered.

Kyungsoo scoffed "You know, you have to run out of here in the morning, right?" He said with a playful tone. 

Chanyeol just hummed in response "I know, but I rather spend my time with you more than care about cleaning myself" He said.

Kyungsoo just giggled before giving Chanyeol a peck on the cheeks "Thanks, love" He muttered as he closed his eyes, feeling sleepy from the activities.

"You're welcome."

"Love you"

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually a story line behind this (well I started off by just writing smut but then a short one shot came to my head) and I wrote a bit but I just got lazy to finish it since this draft had been in my files for too long now, so I just decided to upload it.
> 
> I won't promise that there'll be prequel or sequel.


End file.
